Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride The Amazing Adventures of Spiderman
Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride The Amazing Adventures of Spiderman is an upcoming episode of the show. Plot Summary Write the first section of your page here. Characters #Mario #Luigi #Yoshi #Sonic #Dr. Robotnik #Scratch #Grounder #Ed #Edd #Eddy #Crash B. #Heavy #Scout #Engineer #Spy #Demoman #Soldier #Sniper #Medic Clips Used Script JONAH JAMESON (ON RADIO): Hello? This is Jonah Jameson, roger, over. Is this thing on? Listen, SCOOP, crime reports are coming in from all over the city and I'm starting to get worried. Spider signal appears. JONAH JAMESON (ON RADIO): Did you see that? The Spider signal! With Spiderman nearby, trouble can't be far away. And you know what trouble means... JONAH JAMESON (ON RADIO): Headlines! That's a news coverage, so don't screw this up! I mean... uhh... good luck. turn into an alleyway. Spiderman shows up. SPIDERMAN: Hey, you shouldn't be out here! jumps onto the hood of the SCOOP. SPIDERMAN: With Doc Ock on the loose, this could be the most dangerous night of my life, and yours! explosion occurs in the background. SPIDERMAN: Be careful. Nice shades. JONAH JAMESON: Was that Spiderman? That no good-- static --red leotard! swerve to avoid a dump truck and into a warehouse. HOBGOBLIN: Doctor Octopus, everything's going as planned! see the Sinister Syndicate messing with the stolen Statue of liberty. DOC OCK: Excellent! And with my anti-gravity cannon, even Spiderman won't be able to stop me! HOBGOBLIN: You mean stop us! DOC OCK: Yes, of course. JONAH JAMESON (ON RADIO): Hey, what's going on? ELECTRO: What was that? flees to another section of the warehouse. As we try to escape, Electro ambushes us with an electric power cord. ELECTRO: Intruders! If you think you're getting out of here, you're in for a shock! plugs the cord up, shocking us. We manage to escape, but not before running into Doc Ock and Scream. DOC OCK: Out of the way! They're mine! DOC OCK: Stop them! escape into the sewers, where Spiderman is waiting. SPIDERMAN: So much for being careful. Just get back to the Bugle and-- appears. Uh-oh. DOC OCK: Don't leave now. Things are just starting to heat up! Ha ha ha! HOBGOBLIN: Trick or treat, smell my feet, time to blow you off the street! Ha ha ha! SPIDERMAN: Look out! HOBGOBLIN: Spiderman! SPIDERMAN: Oh no, you don't! JONAH JAMESON (ON RADIO): SCOOP! My beautiful SCOOP! SPIDERMAN: Wow, that was close! Ock attacks with his anti-gravity cannon. SPIDERMAN: Whoa! Doc, your aim's worse than your haircut! DOC OCK: Well, it's good enough for your sitting-duck friends! blasts us with the cannon. Fog fills up the rider's vision. DOC OCK: Have a nice trip! Ha ha ha ha! SPIDERMAN: Hey, wait for me! You're not insured for this! grabs us with his web. SPIDERMAN: Hang on! I'm webbing you down from here! ELECTRO: You punks have short-circuited our plans long enough! HYDROMAN: You're taking a dive! SPIDERMAN: Guess again, super-goon! ELECTRO: Spiderman! DOC OCK: Happy landings! SPIDERMAN: No! SPIDERMAN: Guess that wraps things up. You guys did all right. SPIDERMAN: Don't give up your day job. Say cheese! our picture See you later! Original greenth1ng Version The original version of the episode, from the original greenth1ng account, can be viewed here. Category:Episodes Category:Islands of Adventure Category:3D Film Category:Motion Simulator